1. Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a cache management apparatus and method of a hybrid cache-based memory system and the hybrid cache-based memory system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Random access memory (RAM)-based caches, which can be managed by the kernel of an operating system (OS), are widely used to quickly process data input/output (I/O) requests. However, RAM-based caches use RAMs, which are relatively expensive as compared to other storage devices such as a hard disk drive (HDD) or a solid-state drive (SSD), and are generally spatially limited. RAM-based caches have an idle RAM region, which is a region of the RAM that is currently not being used as a cache. Accordingly, as the number of requests for RAM space increases, the area of an available cache region decreases, and the performance of the RAM-based cache deteriorates, thereby resulting in fluctuations in overall system performance.